


Wandering Off

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Discipline, Infantilism, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kurt can't remember the rules like a big boy, maybe Puck will have to start treating him like a little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Off

Puck had decided to take Kurt shopping. Although he had started to get some toys and things for Kurt, he wanted to have more stuff for his Baby to play with. Plus, other than the spanking last night for not listening about watching television, Kurt had been pretty good. So Puck decided to take Kurt shopping about an hour away, where he figured they would be able to shop without anyone recognizing them.

They hadn’t been inside Target for ten minutes when Puck was kicking himself and wishing they’d stayed home. He was sure they could have come up with something to do, even if Kurt was grounded from the TV.

“Kurt, come back here” Puck thought he had said some variation of that sentence at least ten times since they’d walked into the store. Kurt couldn’t stop wandering off. It didn’t seem malicious; as soon as Puck told him to come back, he did. Then promptly wandered off the moment that Puck looked away.

Finally, Puck had enough. Intentional or not, they were never going to be able to finish shopping if Kurt didn’t stop.

“Kurt,” he whispered, “back here. NOW.”

Kurt turned to look at Daddy, then skipped back toward the cart. “Can we get lunch?”

Pulling Kurt toward him while checking the aisle to make sure they were alone, Puck swatted him twice. “We’re going to be going right home if you don’t stay with me. Understand?”

Kurt pulled away with an injured look on his face and a hand sliding back to cover his backside. “Daddy! There are people here.” He was quiet, but clearly not happy with the public chastisement.

“I know that. You need to stay with me.” Puck began moving the cart forward slowly while looking at the shelves. He wanted to buy some baby shampoo and more bath toys. He began comparing various types of shampoo, reading each label critically. How did they make shampoo tear free? Why wasn’t all shampoo tear free? Puck realized that he didn’t hear Kurt again and looked up. He was gone. Again.

Tossing a bottle in his cart, he began cruising the aisles, trying to find his Baby. He finally located Kurt sitting on the floor, leafing through gossip magazines.

“Can I get a magazine?” Kurt asked when he noticed Puck.

Puck grabbed Kurt’s arm and hoisted him up. He wanted to swat Kurt again, but there were two other people in the magazine aisle and Puck did not want to explain what he was doing. Instead, he kept a firm grip on Kurt’s hand and towed him along while trying to push the cart with one hand. He knew he had threatened to go home if Kurt kept wandering off, but he still needed to pick up a few things.

Kurt was plucking at his fingers ineffectually. “Leggo.”

Puck stopped what he was doing and Looked at Kurt, who went silent and stopped trying to shake Puck off. As embarrassing as it was to be tugged through the store like a little boy, it would be infinitely more embarrassing if Daddy started swatting him again. Not to mention, his bottom still hurt from the spanking last night, and Kurt knew we was getting another spanking at bedtime.

Kurt meekly lowered his eyes and followed Daddy. Who was becoming progressively more frustrated trying to steer the cart with one hand. After accidentally hitting the second display, he stopped and looked at Kurt. Taking the hand he had been holding, he placed Kurt’s hand on the side of the cart and held it there for a moment.

As soon as he let go, Kurt let go of the cart. And promptly grabbed it again when he saw Puck’s face. “You hold on to that cart. If I see you let go, I will spank you when we get home.”

Kurt’s lip pushed out at the thought of having to walk alongside the cart like a dim five year old, but he could tell that he had pushed Daddy just about as far as was recommended for his butt.

Puck had accidentally wandered into the infant section, and he stopped for a minute, staring at the pacifiers. They gave him an idea. Grabbing a two pack of pacifiers and a bottle, he decided that they had done enough shopping for the day. Between Kurt holding onto the cart and the pout, he figured they had attracted quite enough attention for one day.

In the spirit of not attracting any more attention, Puck let Kurt let go of the cart.

“You promise you aren’t going to wander off now, right Kurt?”

“Uh huh.”

“Alright, then you can let go, but you need to stay by me.”

Kurt smiled and walked alongside Puck to the checkout. He stayed with Puck while their stuff was being scanned, but when Puck ran his credit card, some survey came up that the store wanted him to take. And, while Puck was filling out the survey, Kurt slowly wandered over two lanes to look at magazines again.

When Puck finally finished filling out the survey and put everything back into the cart, he turned to where Kurt had been, and realized he had walked off again. Quickly scanning the store, Puck zeroed in on Kurt and walked over to him again. He stood there for a moment, then finally cleared his throat. Kurt looked at him guiltily.

“Sorry Daddy,” he whispered.

“I think you’re going to be,” was Puck’s ominous reply, and he again placed Kurt’s hand on the side of the cart. Kurt submitted to this indignity without a pout, well aware that he had pushed Daddy too far. He remained silent as they walked out of the store and toward Puck’s car.

Once they reached Puck’s car, Kurt was firmly strapped into the front seat and told to stay there while Daddy put the cart away. Pulling his knees up toward his face, he began picking at his bottom lip. Kurt really didn’t want another spanking. Daddy had been thorough the night before, and he was still sore.

Puck got into the driver’s seat and shut the door, then looked at Kurt. “Put your feet down. The seatbelt can’t hold you when you sit like that.”

Kurt quickly obeyed, then looked at his Daddy, waiting for a lecture. Puck calmly put the car into reverse and began driving them home.

About halfway home, not able to take the silence anymore, Kurt said something, “Are you going to spank me?”

“You know what happens when you don’t listen.”

“I did listen. I just forgot. It’s not fair to spank me for forgetting.”

Puck nodded noncommittally at that statement. He was thinking about how he was going to deal with this. He had told Kurt he’d spank him if he let go of the cart, but he had never actually threatened to spank Kurt for wandering off. Thinking about the bottle and the pacifiers he had thrust in the cart with the intention of maybe using it sometime in the future, Puck hit upon another idea.

“You don’t think you deserve a spanking?” he asked Kurt.

“No,” Kurt shook his head emphatically. “Spankings are for breaking the rules on purpose. I can’ t help not remembering.”

“I think you could help not remembering if maybe you tried harder,” he stated.

“Nope. It’s not on purpose. I want to listen to you Daddy. Your spankings hurt. I was just bored waiting, and I kept forgetting.”

“Alright, if you really think you can’t remember, I’m not going to spank you.”

Kurt smiled and settled back into his seat, relaxing considerably. All he had to do was make sure he was careful, and he could get out of the weekend without further punishment. Other than the promised bedtime spankings that Kurt kept trying to not think about.

Puck could tell that Kurt thought he had gotten away with being naughty, and part of him wanted to laugh. His baby looked so satisfied with himself. He was not going to be happy once they got home.

When they got home, Kurt ran into the house and began rifling through the fridge.

“What are you doing?”

Kurt turned to look at Puck, with an expression of disbelief on his face. “I’m vacationing in sunny Tahiti. Snag the pool boy when he comes around so I can get another Mai Tai.”

Puck schooled his features. Although he found Kurt’s occasional sarcastic bitch-fests to be very entertaining, he didn’t want to encourage the behavior. Reaching past him, he shut the fridge, then swatted Kurt several times.

Kurt jumped and began rubbing furiously at the sting. He started to glare at Daddy, but when he saw his face, he dropped his eyes to the floor. “Sorry Daddy.”

“Go play in the living room. I’ll make some lunch.”

Kurt quickly moved toward the living room, happy that he had managed to dodge yet another punishment. When Puck came in several minutes later, Kurt was happily absorbed coloring.

“Ooops. I don’t know why we left that out. I don’t think you should play with crayons unless I’m watching.” Daddy plucked the coloring book and crayons away from Kurt and put them up onto a shelf.

Kurt rolled from his stomach so that he was halfway on his side and looked at Daddy like he was crazy. “Why not?”

“Well, you’ve been having trouble remembering to follow the rules. The only reason I can think of for you to not be able to remember something simple like staying with me is because you’re too little to remember the rules.

A look of absolute horror crossed Kurt’s face as he processed what Daddy had said. He did not want Daddy to act like he was younger, but he couldn’t figure out any way out of it. If he told Daddy that he could remember rules, but that he hadn’t want to try, Kurt was pretty sure that Daddy was going to spank him for the way he acted in Target.

As Kurt was mulling over how to handle the problem, Puck sat in the rocking chair. “Come here baby.”

Kurt moved slowly toward Daddy, suspicious as to what Puck was planning. Daddy had said he wasn’t going to spank him, but Kurt had learned that Daddy was pretty innovative.

Puck waited until Kurt got near him and then pulled him up onto his lap. Kurt held himself stiff for a moment, but then he relaxed. He could handle cuddling. Even if he was hungry.

Once Kurt relaxed, Puck began maneuvering him into position, getting him sprawled across his lap so that he could cradle him. Kurt squirmed uncomfortably. It was an awkward position.

“Hold still baby.”

“Daddy, I want to sit up.”

“In a while,” Puck replied.

“Why? I’m not a ba-“ Puck took Kurt speaking as an opportunity to slip the bottle nipple into his mouth. Kurt did not take to this well, pushing the bottle away.

“Hold still, you said you were hungry.”

“Daddddddy! I’m not a baby. I don’t want a bottle. I want a sandwich.”

“Nope. Sorry kiddo. If you’re too little to remember the rules, then you’re too little to eat big kid food. Maybe we can try some yogurt later if you show me you’re big enough to eat that, but we’re going to stick with milk for now.”

Kurt commenced wiggling. He didn’t want to have this conversation while being cradled like a baby. Puck shifted himself, but held Kurt firmly.

“Daddy! Let me up! I’m not a baby!” Kurt’s pout was out in full force.

Puck didn’t say anything, simply raising the bottle back to Kurt’s lips.

“NO!” Kurt whacked the bottle away from his face.

Puck set the bottle down, and Kurt started to smile. Then, as Puck began moving him again, he cringed, remembering Daddy’s recent decision about saying no.

Wailing, Kurt tried to move away from Daddy as he felt himself being shifted onto his stomach and his pants being jerked down. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it Daddy. I won’t say no anymooooooore.”

“I’m glad to hear that, but you just told me no and now we have to deal with that.”

Kurt yelped as Puck’s hand slapped down onto his bare, and still sore, bottom. As he felt Puck’s hand descend again, Kurt clenched his eyes shut and gripped Puck’s leg. “Ow ow ow. Sorry Daddy pleeeeeease.”

Puck kept it short, only spanking Kurt about 25 times, but his baby was crying freely by the end; promising to do anything if only Daddy would stop.

Puck righted Kurt’s clothes and pulled him back onto his lap, right-side up this time. Kurt continued crying as the bottle was inserted back into his mouth, but he obediently drank his milk this time. After finishing about half the bottle, Kurt tried to take it into his own hands so that he could control the rate that he was drinking, but Puck moved one hand down toward Kurt’s bottom, cupping a sore cheek warningly. Kurt huffed, but dropped his hands from the bottle.

Kurt felt ridiculous. As he tried to come up with a new argument, he started to yawn, and then rubbed his eyes with his fists.

Puck began humming and gently stroking Kurt’s arm, rocking the chair smoothly with one foot. Kurt tried to keep his eyes open, but he began drowsing. Something about being spanked and then being rocked always seemed to put him out, but Puck knew better than to suggest a nap since that made Kurt wide awake, if cranky.

Puck kept rocking slowly, watching Kurt fight sleep. Once he finally drifted off, Puck stopped rocking and put the bottle down. He carefully shifted Kurt so that he could stand up and carry him to the bed.

“Daddy, not tired,” Kurt murmured.

“Shhhhhhhh….I know.”

Kurt mumbled incoherently, then, resting his head against Puck’s shoulder, fell asleep again. Puck smiled and began moving slowly to the basement, hoping that Kurt would sleep for at least an hour.


End file.
